


Welcoming Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: *Vik*“Has OtaBae arrived yet??”*Ada P.*“No, we’re on our way to the airport rn”*Vik*“Yura is a mess?”*Ada P.*“Absolutely. Couldn’t choose an outfit for an hour and a half”*Vik*“ ;) ;) ;)”*Ada P.*“Why are you like this”*Vik*“They’d be such a cute couple and you know it”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't hold back, I'd like to upload a new chapter each day but, like, that would get boring soon, right?  
> This is honestly such a strange chapter but I hope you like it. I wanted to show a bit of how worried Yuri actually is about having a friend and maintaining a friendship and how he tries to seem chill but fails miserably  
> \------  
> I'm making a seperate series with all of the blabber chapters that add nothing to the plot so if you subscribe to my acc you'll see when I make it

27.02

“Yura, we need to go unless you want Otabek to live at the airport.” Ada is standing outside his door so he could get dressed and they could go to the airport and she can be his ‘Mental Support System’ as he had previously stated.

“I don’t have anything to wear!” She hears Yuri yell back and when she starts laughing he whines for her to shut up.

When Ada had asked if she could come in and he had said yes, she saw what seemed to be an aftermath of a hurricane.

“Yura, you need to clean this place up, maybe then you could find an outfit. Also, how are you going to bring Otabek here?” She scolds her half naked brother and his deepening frown makes her regret it.

“I can find everything better like this but I still have nothing to wear!” Yuri feels frustrated, he wants to look cool and laid back when Otabek sees him even though he knows he will have the stupidest grin on his face when he sees his best friend for the first time since GPF.

“This jumper is cool, why don’t you wear this one?” His sister offers him a soft, gray jumper with a black panther on it. He takes it and puts it on but when he looks in the mirror he grimaces at himself, not really bothered by the jumper, more by himself.

His face is flushed, he knows it’s from worrying and he knows his sister who’s standing behind him can see it.

He angrily sighs and goes to rip the jumper off but his hands are grabbed by the wrists and pushed down to his sides. He looks back into the mirror and meets the identical pair of eyes which see into his soul. He honestly hates her at moments like these.

“Yura, you look fine. We both know it. Enough delaying it, we need to go pick him up. He’s going to arrive whether you like it or not.” Ada is holding her brothers wrists, not letting him raise them to pull off yet another piece of clothing and resting her chin on his shoulder to look into his eyes through the mirror.

“I’m scared.” He closes his eyes and rests his head against hers.

She knows he’s scared, of course she does. Damn it, she’s scared too. Otabek is the first person he allows himself to call a friend, she doesn’t want this to turn around and hurt him.

“Tiger, it’s okay to be scared. Friendships are a scary thing. Especially if it’s your first one and it’s with a boy who’s also your rival on the ice. But we need to go and show him that you are ready to take the risk of being his friend. He did come to Russia for your birthday right after a competition so he’s showing you he’s ready to take the risk.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, gives him a light squeeze and then lets go.

Yuri takes a deep breath and picks up his jacket to leave.

\---

***Vik***

“Has OtaBae arrived yet??”

 

***Ada P.***

“No, we’re on our way to the airport rn”

 

***Vik***

“Yura is a mess?”

 

***Ada P.***

“Absolutely. Couldn’t choose an outfit for an hour and a half”

 

***Vik***

“ ;) ;) ;)”

 

***Ada P.***

“Why are you like this”

 

***Vik***

“They’d be such a cute couple and you know it”

 

***Ada P.***

“Yuri’s 15”

 

***Vik***

“Not for long now ;)”

“Don’t leave those two alone ;)”

 

***Ada P.***

“I trust them to not jump each other because they’re not Viktor Nikiforov”

 

***Vik***

“RUDE”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OtaBae and Yurio at the airport are too precious

“Do you think it was okay to ask him to come? I bet he hates me for making him come here straight from Winter Games. He didn’t even have time to go home between Four continents and Winter games and now I’m making him come here.” Yuri and Ada are waiting by the gate and he’s becoming more and more restless, sighing in frustration as another minute passes.

“Anyone would ask their friend to come to their birthday. He could have said no, it’s not like you wouldn’t understand since you know how a skater’s life goes.” She gives him a soft pat on the back and then hugs him from behind, resting her chin on the top of his head.

The gate opens as the first passengers come out and Ada can feel him tense under her.

It seems that every last person from that plane has come through the gate but the one they’re waiting for is nowhere to be seen.

But then he appears. Sleepy eyes and messy, dark hair, Otabek Altin has arrived and Ada chuckles as she feels her brother’s body almost twitching by not knowing if he should run forwards and give him a hug or not. It takes only a whispered “Go!” into Yuri’s hair before he lunches forward and hugs the Kazakh that has yet to understand what’s going on.

“Hey there.” Otabek says hesitantly as he hugs the blond boy who has become the same height as him since they last met.

“Hi.” Yuri says with his eyes still closed and hugging his friend. It takes him a few seconds before he suddenly breaks the hug with a flustered face.

 _‘Good job Yuri, very smooth. Now he will never think you’re cool.’_ He scolds himself and gestures Otabek to follow, not seeing the other boy’s sheepish grin.

“Otabek, this is my sister.” Yuri gestures towards Ada and she already has her hand stretched out for a handshake.

“Hello Otabek, long time no see.” She squeezes his hand in a firm handshake and his eyes flood with confusion for just a few seconds before he replies.

“Hell girl! It’s really been a while. I’d like to say that the time you were taller than me has ended but apparently it hasn’t.” Otabek’s voice is still husky from sleep and Ada decides that if Yuri’s chosen to be himself with Otabek, she could too.

“Hell girl Plisetskaya at your service, ready to disappoint every man she encounters.” They both laugh as Yuri watches on in confusion as to why do these two remember each other but he can’t remember meeting Otabek himself.

“What the hell! This is not fair!” Yuri exclaims and pouts as Ada lets go of Otabek's hand to shooting a quick glance at her brother to make sure he’s not actually mad.

“Why do you two idiots remember meeting each other but I have no memory of such thing?” He’s trying to put on his usual angry mask but he knows he can’t curse too much because his sister will tell him to cut it. Which he can’t just dismiss and what could make him seem even less cool in the eyes of the same friend who has told him to not act so angry all the time.

“Well, you see Yura, when there is a group of children under eleven and only two teens, the teens tend to notice each other.” Ada teases him as they walk outside to catch a cab.

“Yeah, that’s a very good point and also you can’t not notice the almost identical people of which one is literally named after hell.” Otabek shimmies in and Ada sees her brother try not to chuckle. She has a feeling this will be a great week for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make the seperate series in the upcoming days so the next couple of chapters will be uploaded there but as I said, they don't really add to the plot, they're just very, very self indulged works

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor calls Yuri Yurio only because he knows it annoys him, when he's talking with other's he doesn't really call him that.  
> -  
> I have this idea that Otabek falls asleep on the plane imediately after if takes off and Yuri always messages him through it because he's one of those people that can't fall asleep no matter how hard they try and he thinks Otabek's the same. Beka doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop because he loves all of the annoying messages Yuri send him even if it means getting no sleep.


End file.
